This invention relates to anesthesia evaporators or vaporizers; and more particularly to such anesthesia vaporizers or vaporators which facilitate the mixing of anesthetic agents with carrier gases to facilitate delivery of anesthesia in appropriate anesthetizing proportions to patients.